


CodyWan: The Force Awakens

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BB8 as himself, Cody as Finn, M/M, Obi Wan as Poe, Role Reversal, Smooch, im sorry, spaceship, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Obi Wan is PoeCody is FinnNo more to say.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, codywan
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	CodyWan: The Force Awakens

Obi Wan had a rough day, lost his droid, got tortured for whereabouts of said droid. But hey, I met a stormtrooper who broke me out and how he gets to fly a Tie Fighter.

“I've always wanted to fly one of these things. Can you shoot?” Obi wan begins flipping switches, the fighter’s machinery glowing red.

“Blasters, I can.” The Storm Trooper replied, he seems really nervous, might as well explain it for him.

“Okay, same principle. Use the toggle on the left... to switch between missiles, cannons and mag pulse. Use the sight on the right to aim. Triggers to fire.”

“This is very complicated.”

‘Yes. It is’ Obi Wan begins flying the fighter, only to be tagged by a cable, he looks to the trooper.

“I can fix this.”

Obi wan gets them unlatched and out of the dock bay.

“I got it. Woah! This thing really moves. We gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can...or we're not gonna get very far.” Obi Wan instructs the trooper, keen to stay alive after escaping so soon.

“All right.”

“I'm gonna get us in position. Just stay sharp. Up ahead! Up ahead! You see it? I got us dead center. It's a clean shot.”

“Okay, got it. Yeah!”

“Yes!”

Both men cheer with vigour as they leave the

“Did you see that? Did you see that?”

“I saw it! Hey, what's your name?” In the whole breaking out thing, Obi forgot to ask for the trooper’s name. How rude of him!

“CC-224.” CC-224 replied, almost mechanically.

Obi Wan didn’t like this

“C... What?”

“That's the only name they ever gave me.”

Obi Wan **really** didn’t like this

“Well, I ain't using it. CC, huh? Cody. I'm gonna call you Cody. Is that all right?”

“Cody. Yeah. Cody, I like that. I like that.”

Obi Wan smiled, beard moving as he did.

“I'm Obi Wan. Obi Wan Kenobi.”

“Good to meet you, Obi”.

“Good to meet you too, Cody”.

“Where are we going?” Cody asks his new friend.

“We're going back to Jakku. That's where.”

Cody did a double take. “No. We can't go back to Jakku. We need to get out of this system.”

“I gotta get my droid before the First Order does.” Obi Wan states, heading to Jakku. He really hopes his droid is okay.

“What, a droid?” Cody is confused.

“That's right. He's a BB unit, orange and white. One of a kind.”

“I don't care what color he is! No droid can be that important.”

“This one is pal!”

“We gotta get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku, we die.” Cody insists, seeing no reason to go back fro one measly-

“That droid has a map that leads straight to Anakin Skywalker.” Obi Wan reveals

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!”

Then they get shot out of the sky.

They meet each other once again, BB8 reunited with his owner.

“Thank you Cody… that’s my jacket” Obi wan thanks his friend, then notices the attire he has on, and how it shows off his biceps……

“Oh, sorry you can have it back-“ Cody begins to take of the brown jacket, but Obi Wan quickly stops him.

“No, no.” Obi checks out Cody’s biceps once more, then straightens the jacket and kisses Cody on the cheek.

“It looks good on you,” Obi Wan says as he walks off.

Behind him, a Cody.exe has stopped working please send help.


End file.
